The Talk
by yummy42
Summary: On an average breezy day on Kinkow, things start to get interesting when Brakayla's daughter asks an interesting question, especially when Brady is the one to answer her.. Most importantly, will Mikayla find out? Rated-T for a reason! One-Shot! Read and Review!


**What's up guys! **

**And no, do not say the sky, ceiling, the opposite of down, or that Disney movie with the flying house...**

**Anyways, I decided to do this one-shot because, something similar actually happened to me with my young nieces and nephew...**

**For once, not because of my paranoia, but this one-shot is rated-T due to the topic that's being semi-explained...So, if you don't know what it is, then I HIGHLY suggest that you hit that refresh button RIGHT NOW and pretend you never saw this! Because, one, I don't want to be the reason why you even know about this, besides that's what parents and health teachers are for. **

**Anywho, let's continue on with this one-shot that is semi-based on a past experience!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POK or its characters, except for my OC Madison! **

* * *

**No POV: In The Royal Palace**

It was a cool, breezy day on the island of Kinkow, which means it's normal to hear the clashes of the royal guards' swords during practice. Being led by the head guard and Queen of Kinkow, Mikayla is occupying herself for the day, while her husband, King Brady is sitting in the Throne Room overlooking the reports of the well-being of the island. After reviewing the finance reports of Kinkow, Brady felt a gentle tap on the shoulder. Placing the reports onto the table below him, he glances up to see the head chef next to him.

"Yes, chef?" Brady politely asks the chef who's currently towering over him.

The chef adjusts his hat a bit and answers, "Your majesty, it's three o' clock, may I ask what the princess and you would like to snack on till dinner?"

"I'll have just a bottle of water and a batch of chocolate-chip cookies for Madison, please." Brady says before realizing he hasn't seen his daughter all-day. He bows to the head chef before standing up and walking towards the stairway. Step by step he climbs the stairs until he reaches the top, revealing a hallway going both ways. Turning to his right, he passes by pictures and paintings of Kinkow hanging on the tan wall. By the time he analyzes the last picture, he's already in the end of the hallway, turning his body to the left, he's now facing a snow-white door with a hot-pink 'M' in the dead center of the structure. Rising his right-hand and packing it into a fist, he knocks on the door two times before lowering it and patiently wait for his young daughter to open it.

With time passing by, at five minutes, the silence to the point he could only hear himself breathing is starting to really irk him. He quickly raises his knuckle and knocked on the door again, faster than before, with his fatherly instincts kicking in, "Madi, you alive in there?"

Without a sound, every possible worst scenario starting flashing through Brady's mind, making him question his parenting. 'What if she accidentally fell out of her two-story bedroom window? What if she choked on a small lego piece? What if she literally ate her play-dough pizza? What if Kipi-Kipi kidnapped her as a cruel joke?' Brady thought to himself. Not even taking another second to think, he almost broke off the golden doorknob by twisting it so hard and quickly.

With the intention of finding a missing Madison along with the window opened and the wind blowing into the room, Brady barges into the room, but was met with something that wasn't even a mile close to his suspicions.

The seven year-old girl with Mikayla's appearance and Brady's eyes was just laying on her bed; which was formerly her mother's, on her stomach, with her legs in the air crossed, and her eyes concentrated on a white piece of paper laying on the bed, in front of her with white ear buds in her ears, listening to her father's iPod.

Realizing she couldn't hear due to the iPod, Brady walks in front of his daughter's bed and waves his hand in her face, catching her attention. The young princess takes off the ear buds and follows her father down the stairs when he motioned to 'follow'. On the way down, Madison explained how her day at school was and what she learned for the day as they finally reached the throne room when she was about to ask something.

"Hey daddy, can I ask you somet-Ooh, cookies!" she managed to say before making a run towards the tray of chocolate-chip cookies as Brady noticed there was a glass pitcher of ice-water, but no glass. While Madison was happily munching on the cookies, Brady made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. for Madison and himself. As Brady re-entered the throne room with both glasses in hand, he decided to ask, "What were you going to ask me before?"

Madison looked deep in thought, swallowed the last bit of her current cookie and said, "Oh yeah, what's sex?"

Brady, being the klutz he is and caught off-guard by the question, ends up bumping into the vase's pedestal; which has been moved into the throne room along with the 'unbreakable vase' for show, causing the vase to fall off the pedestal and make impact with the floor, shattering it.

"Dad, are you okay? You dropped that vase." Madison questioned, wide-eyed from her father's actions.

Looking down at the broken vase and walking around it, Brady made it to the coffee table where his daughter was sitting on the floor. When he got close to the table, he shakily places their empty glasses next to the pitcher and takes a seat in the single-red fuzzy chair. He looked back to check on the vase; which was supposed to be on the ground, back onto its pedestal, as if it was never touched. Although in reality, he was using this excuse to try to hide his panicked and shocked face from his innocent daughter.

"Why do you want to know that Madi?" Brady asked as he continues to stare at the replaceable vase.

"Dad, is your head stuck? You've been facing the vase for a long time." Madison asked. At the moment, Brady has been thinking of possible ways to avoid the subject, he remembers back when Mikayla was pregnant, that they both agreed that Mikayla would be the one to talk to her about it along with boys, while Brady would be like Mason and try to prevent it.

Now, it's as if their roles were swapped.

Brady sighed and turned his head back, facing his innocent seven year-old princess, "Why do you want to know what sex is?"

She answered as if it was the easiest question in the world, "I need to know for school."

Brady thought to himself when, he, himself learned about the topic. It was during his awkward teenage years in high school for health class and partially middle school when those programs came to visit. He certainly remembered how in middle school when the visitor came to talk about the dangers of it, because of the diseases, Boomer wasn't able to talk to girls for two weeks, not even to Aunt Nancy! Speaking of Aunt Nancy, he remembers the extremely long, awkward talk he and Boomer had with Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill of the topic when Boomer refused give Nancy a hug that day.

"Dad?" Madison's voice rang as it brought Brady back to the present, to this exact same situation he was in, years ago, except this time he was playing the parent role, "Can you please tell me what it is?" Madison asked once again, with her dark-brown orbs staring into her father's.

Sighing in defeat, oh how Mikayla is going to kill him for this, "Come here princess."

Doing what she's told, Kinkow's next ruler goes over to her father as he picks her up and places her on his lap, as if she was going to tell Santa what she yearn for Christmas. He turns her body so she's leaning onto the arm-rest and facing her dad, "So Madi, what would you like to know?"

He leans forward to pour the both of them a glass of water and hands one to Madison before she spoke. As he leans back with his own glass, Madison answers with a wide grin, "Everything."

If Madison wasn't so innocent like her mother and inherited her father's traits, he would've thought she was doing this on purpose.

"Alright...um...sex...happens when two people love each other...very much." Brady started out and took a sip of his water to calm his nerves.

"So, do you and mommy have sex?" Madison asked innocently and continue to add on to her question, "Because you love each other a lot?"

At this point, Brady starts choking on his water he was about to swallow.

He starts pounding on his chest to force the liquid down his throat, once he was successful, he straighten himself up and faced Madison's coffee-brown eyes again.

"Um, well...technically...um...well...your mom and I...we...um...yes...we...yes, we do." Brady finally managed to stutter out while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, along with his cheeks warmer than usual, then he continued on with the lecture, "Anyway, when people love each other they do that...and that's how they show them that they like them in a special way."

"So, should I have sex with Ben in my class, cause he's my friend and I like him?" Madison asked.

Out of surprise, Brady couldn't swallow the water and instead, does a spit-take.

After the spit, he starts coughing again, so he thumps his chest to stop and help him breathe. When the coughing starts to calm down, Brady takes in a deep breath and answers, even though his voice cracked, "WHAT! NO...No you can't have sex with Ben!"

"Why?" The young princess questions.

Brady knew for sure that she had his curiosity, "Because...because...there's an age limit, you have to be...18...no, 21, before you are ever allowed to do that."

"Why?" Madison asks, again.

Brady stares longingly at the pitcher that's three-fourths full as the ice starts to melt, 'oh this is going to be one _long _afternoon', Brady thinks to himself before answering his princess's question.

Throughout the next agonizing hour or so, Brady spends it by giving out as much information and answering questions that his daughter had. By the time they were finally done with the discussion, Brady felt like his brain was literally drained.

"So, do you understand now?" Brady asked as his daughter nods, making him sigh on relief for the pure torture he just went through was finally over. He mentally reminds himself that Mikayla is so doing the talking next time.

"Yeah I think so, but I don't know how I'm going to fit that onto my form." Madison sighed.

"Wait, what form?" Brady asked.

Madison scoots herself off of Brady's lap and ran to her room. Moments later, she returns to the throne room with the same white piece of paper she was staring at earlier.

"This one, I need to get it filled out, so I can join Guard 101." Madison simply said as she hands her father the form.

Brady felt his eye twitch as he glanced down at the form in his hand and examined it, reading where you put name, age, date, and sex...as in gender, printed near the top-left of the paper.

"Madi, I'll give you $20 to go up into your room and play until mommy comes back, okay?" Brady said as he used every fiber in his body not to scream and throw the vase into the wall.

"Am I in trouble daddy?" Madison asked, looking sincere in his eyes and noticing the form shaking in his hands.

"No princess, you're not, but daddy just needs some...time to fill out this form. Go and I'll ask the head chef to make us some pizza, okay?" Brady, forcing a smile down at his daughter, who just shrugs and runs off into her room, more than happy with the thought of getting money and food.

As soon as he notices Madison leaving the room, Brady dashes into the kitchen, makes sure no one is there, and goes to his secret cabinet, where he keeps a secret stash of Cheese Fingers. He snatches it from the cabinet and walks back into the throne room. Sitting on the three-seated couch, he lays down to the point where he's leaning on the arm-rest and starts shoving his hand in the bag while eating handful amounts the chips, not caring if it attracts Waka-Waka Bugs.

* * *

An hour later, Mikayla walks through the palace doors from guard practice, and the first thing she notices is her husband sitting on the couch, messing with his acoustic guitar.

"Where's Madison?" Mikayla asked as she bends down to greet her husband with a kiss, "Hi, by the way."

"Well, hi there...she's in her room, doing her homework." Brady said before tugging Mikayla, putting his guitar on the floor and pulls her onto his lap, "Brady!" she giggled as she nuzzled herself into his neck.

"You know I missed you, right?" Brady's muffled voice said against her wavy, brown-hair, "Yes, I missed you too Brady. So, what were the father-daughter duo up to today?" Mikayla asked right before she notices Brady's shoulders start to stiffen.

"Why do you smell like Cheese Fingers?" Mikayla questions, everyone knew Brady quitted his Cheese Fingers ever since that Waka-Waka Bug incident that happened when they were teenagers, so the familiar, cheesy scent has her wondering.

"Um...well...okay, don't get mad, but...-"

"Are you two having sex?" a petite voice cuts off Brady before he could explain to Mikayla what he has done an hour before and why he needed to break-out the cheesy treatment.

"WHAT! NO...no we are NOT, how do you know what that even is?" Mikayla asked, before scrambling to get off of Brady and take the seat next to him, while being wide-eyed at her daughter who stood near the stairway. Beside Mikayla, Brady starts flicking his hand towards his throat, trying to stop her from saying his name.

"Daddy told me...can I have some juice, please?"

Mikayla whips her head around, fully looking at Brady, who's frozen on the couch in fear, knowing what his wife is capable of.

"Don't you DARE move Brady Mitchel Parker, _we _are going to have a talk about what is and isn't appropriate to tell our SEVEN year-old daughter." she growled at Brady, "If I were you, I would get comfy on that couch, cause that's going to be your bed for _a while._"

Mikayla leaves a still wide-eyed, frozen Brady and held out a hand for her daughter, "Come on, I'll get you some juice and you can tell me _everything _daddy told you about sex, while daddy here, gets to live on the couch for a _few _days."

"Okay." Madison said before skipping happily after her mother.

Brady groaned and fell back against the couch. He knew this would happen if he told Madison, but of course no one could resist those brown-eyes of hers, since it _was _his brown-eyes. In reality, it _should _be the school that gets the blame for sending out stupid, confusing letters. He starts thinking of how long he could place the Guard 101 teacher in the dungeon or any 'colorful' words he would say to that teacher at the moment.

"BRADY! WHY DOES OUR DAUGHTER KNOW WHAT A BIRTH CONTROL PILL IS!" Mikayla's voice echoed around the palace, making Brady wince.

* * *

**-I hope you guys enjoyed this cute one-shot! **

**-Be sure to favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**

**P.S-Happy late birthday to Mitchel Musso, AKA Brady! You guys know that he's actually interested in being in the POK Movie, if it happens?**

**P.S.S-I just had to write in that he almost broke the doorknob, cuz that's exactly what one of my friends did! Apparently she has a power thumb that made her break off a doorknob and managed to break a dress drawer on contact...XD**


End file.
